Death Wish
by Lady Seinu
Summary: Inuyasha is a vampire sired by Kikyou. But his love for the pristess has long since died along with the hanyou's soul. A stranger blocks his path. With a desire to feed, Inuyasha attacks and learns more than he ever wanted to know. Full summary inside. SI
1. The Beginning

**Full Summary:** Inuyasha is a vampire sired by Kikyou... But along with his life died his love for the vampiric priestess, turning the hanyou into a bitter killer. A stranger blocks his path... A stunning, mysterious, beautiful, and strangely sexy youkai. With his desire to feed, Inuyasha attacks... and learns more about this being then he ever wanted to know... But with his old love in the way and a vampire slayer hunting him down, how can Inuyasha sustain his love and stay alive long enough to reveal his true feelings towards the cold hearted youkai?

**Warnings:** Explicit yaoi, incest (between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha), a little bit of yuri, very weird pairings, possible lemons, definite limes, AU, character deaths, morbid themes, language, violence, blood... need I say more?

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Sesshomaru, Rin/Jaken, Miroku/Kagura, and Kagome/Kouga (And there are other pairings, but the rest are either old broken love or unrequited love)

**Dictionary: **Hanyou: Half Demon, Youkai: Demon, Ningen: Human, Kitsune: Fox, Inu: Dog, Kuma: Bear, Kitsune-bi: Fox Fire, Kappa: Water Imp

Hiya you guys! I'm here with a new story of mine... this is what you get when you're obsessed with Inuyasha and you've been watching too much of Buffy the Vampire Slayer... heh heh... anyway, this idea struck me quite suddenly after watching an episode of Buffy from the first season... At first it was, 'what if Inuyasha was a vampire trying to seduce Sesshomaru?' And then... 'what if Sesshomaru had the chance to dust Inuyasha but didn't?'... and then, 'Woh! Sesshomaru could be the uke and it would make sense!' And... erm... it grew from there. Anyway, eventually, all these whacky ideas created this first chapter... I know, I should be writing my ninth chapter to my other story, Dream Demon, but this idea just plagued me... so I hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you think of it so far!

------------------------------------------------------

Swift fingers notched an arrow as chocolate brown eyes spotted a sinewy figure lurking amongst the shadows. Cautiously, Kikyou stepped forward ready to shoot if necessary. With confidence ridden in her voice, she called out to the stranger. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Surely Lady Kikyou, you know what I want." A voice full of lust and desire called back to her. Naraku stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight, his cold black eyes focused on the priestess.

"It's you!" Kikyou exclaimed in shock, lowering her bow and arrow. "You shouldn't be here-"

"But I wanted to see you, _dearest_." A shiver went down Kikyou's spine at this. Casting her eyes towards the ground she mumbled something incoherrent. "What was that?" Naraku asked, stepping forward.

Angry brown eyes snapped back up, locking onto cold black ones. "I said you should leave!" Once again she notched her arrow in her bow. "Your prescence is unwanted here."

"As opposed to before when you thought I was merely a hanyou...?"

"I have no place in my heart for one of your kind!" The priestess exclaimed bitterly.

"And tell me, what exactly is one of my kind? Kikyou... I have shown you nothing but love in these few months we've known each other. Surely you do not think one of my kind cannot possess such a feeling towards another?" Naraku slowly inched closer towards the priestess as he spoke until he was directly in front of her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do think just that." Kikyou explained, her voice wavering slightly.

Fingers cupped the girl's cheek, tenderly stroking the soft and creamy skin. His cold hands were enough alone to make her want to pull away... and yet, she could not convince herself to do just that. "I could give you everything you have ever desired. Freedom, adventure... immortality. All you have to do..." Naraku paused, his black eyes flooded with hope and desire. "Is ask."

"If only it were that simple..." Kikyou said with a sigh, pulling away from the hanyou.

"Oh, but it is!" Naraku exclaimed, taking Kikyou's hand into his own. "The decision is yours, and yours alone to make."

"Yes, but I must think of the others... the villagers, my parents... Kaede." Kikyou explained. A hope she had not realized existed dimmed in her heart. She could not let them down... She lived to protect them.

"It is not as the rumors say." Naraku said persuasively. "Ours are not mindless killers. We still have a mind of our own... We still have a heart. Our desire to hunt can be diminished. It is our choice to make. Your family and villagers are in no immediate danger. And with your pure blood, you will be able to remain in control of yourself... you will even be able to walk the day as you always have." The hanyou raised his right wrist up to his mouth. He curled his lip upward, revealing fangs. Without hesitation, he sank them deep into his skin, drawing blood. "Do this for you... do it for us, so we may be together for eternity."

Shaking hands took hold of his, and she slowly raised the bleeding wrist up to her lips. 'Eternity'. The word flitted through her mind and with no hesitation, she drank.

------------------------------------------------------

The sky had darkened, and power surged through the reborn priestess. She couldn't remember much... except for a dim face and the words, 'I'm going to enjoy this' from the dark stranger.

The desire in her was great... but the desire to do what exactly? Wish a shrug of her shoulders, Kikyou got up from her place on the ground. The scent of blood was strong, and her desire grew.

"Sister Kikyou!" A young child cried out happily.

"Kaede." THe word was foreign to her, but somehow, she knew exactly what to say, even if she did not recognize the child. "You've been crying... what is wrong?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" The young girl's face darkened into a grim expression. "A youkai attacked mommy... she's bleeding really bad! I got the right herbs to help... but they're not working!"

"Show me, Kaede." Kikyou exclaimed softly, taking her sister's hand. Quietly, the child led her sister inside a hut to where a woman bled heavily, her stomach torn open by claws.

"Mommy! Are you still alright?" Kaede asked, stepping forward.

"Allow me, Kaede." Kikyou exclaimed suddenly, pushing the child back. Kikyou knew what exactly it was she wanted now... what she needed...

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes Kaede. Everything will be... just... fine..." Kikyou murmured, leaning closer in towards the woman. Instinct took over and Kikyou sank her fangs deep into her neck.

"Si- Sister Kikyou?" Kaede trembled, stepping back. Fear flooded into her eyes as she watched the horrifying scene of her sister sucking her mother dry. Once through with the woman, Kikyou turned towards her sister, blood dribbling down her chin. Slowly, the blood-thirsty creature crawled towards the terror-stricken child.

The moon cast an eerie red glow on the small quiet village as a blood-curling scream filled the air.

**Fifty Years Later...**

"What the hell?" Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, looking around frantically. "Where the hell did that little cretin go! Youkai don't just dissapear like that! I mean, yeah, I've seen demons dissapear behind a screen of smoke... and some who turn _into_ smoke... hell, I've even met youkai who literally turn invisible! But nothing like this! The little beast's youki is completely..." A small creature darted into the bushes. "Gone..." Inuyasha growled, softly leaping down from his perch.

"Gotcha!" The hanyou exclaimed, a clawed hand shooting through the bushes. With a toothy grin, the hanyou pulled out a small kitsune boy.

"Lemme go, or I'll burn out your eyes!" The child exclaimed, flailing around violently.

"I wouldn't be making threats if I were you. You stole my Tessaiga and hid it somewhere earlier today... and I haven't forgiven you for it yet... now I want it back!" Inuyasha growled, slamming the kitsune forcefully into the ground.

"What Tessaiga? I wasn't even in this area, you idiot hanyou!" The kitsune exclaimed, flailing around some more.

A snarl rippled across the hanyou's face, showing off magnificent fangs. "I could rip out your gizzards right here and now and feed to my heart's content as your thick warm blood _poured_ out."

"You're a-a-a-"

"A vampire?" Inuyasha finished with a smirk. "And you're nothing but a puny child." Inuyasha leaned forward to finish off the boy when a huge kuma youkai crashed through the trees towards them. "Every single..." With a muttered curse, Inuyasha jumped up, releasing the kitusne. "Ya know, I'm _really_ not in the mood today." The hanyou ground out between clenched teeth. The kuma charged towards the group. With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha plunged a clawed hand deep into the youkai's chest and ripped out it's heart. "That'll teach ya not to mess wi-"

"Look out!" The kitsune shouted suddenly. Before Inuyasha had time to realize what was going on, the kitsune child leapt up in the air and let loose a powerful surge of his kitsune-bi. When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was the toasted courpse of one unfortunate youkai.

"I wasn't really counting on having a second one come at me..." Inuyasha trailed off, slightly shaken at the immense power shown from the child. "But I guess I owe you one, kid." The hanyou finished lamely, looking away in shame.

"Ah, it was nothing really... I steal your precious weapon, you try to rip out my throat, then I save you pathetic hanyou ass..."

"You wanna try running that by me again?" Inuyasha growled, his fingers curling around the boy's neck.

"Don't be upset because I speak the truth... Oh, and it's Shippo by the way, not kid." The kitsune explained.

"Well Shippo..." Inuyasha let go of the child and sat back cofortably against a tree. "You're lucky. If it had been anyone else, they'd be dead. First my precious Tessaiga and then an insult like that? You should be mince meat."

"So then why am I still alive?" Shippo asked, sitting quite a distance away from the vampiric hanyou. "Not that I'm not grateful!" He quickly added.

"I don't know." Inuyuasha said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He felt more aimable then he had ever been in the last fifty years. "Most youkai children wouldn't have had the guts to insult me or even attempt to... _help_ me after learning what I am... you have courage and I admire that." Inuyasha looked away as if admitting this to the child was overbearingly embarassing.

"Glad I finally found someone who doesn't think I'm a coward." Shippo exclaimed happily, bouncing up and over towards the hanyou. "Hey, you haven't told me your name!"

"Eh? Oh... it's Inuyasha." The hanyou answered, glancing up at the moon. "It's really late... aren't your parents at all worried about you?"

"My parents are dead... I travel alone." Shippo explained with a downcast expression.

"Sorry to hear it. How about you travel with me for awhile then? I could use a little company anyway." It had been so long since the hanyou had accepted a traveling companion... to be precise, fifty years since he had allowed someone to enter his life... and in turn, she ripped out his heart and turned him into a cold and empty shell... Inuyasha violently shook his head, trying to rid himself of those memories.

"Erm... okay. But what if you get hungry and lose control of yourself and I become your meal... and I commonly travel during the day... don't you vamps turn to dust by the slightest bit of sun...? And what does-"

"Woh, hold it kid!" Inuyasha held up a hand, silencing the young kitsune. "You've been listening to too many fairy-taled stories... Those are all very common misconceptions." Inuyasha stood, beckoning the kitsune to follow. "You got a lot to learn about what us vampires are really like. We're not just mindless killers, you know?"

"Erm... right?" Shippo agreed, looking up nervously at the overly friendly hanyou.

"Oh, and Shippo? If you don't give me back my Tessaiga, I _will_ carve out your eyes and give them to the closest villager I can find." Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Shippo shuddered. "Not a mindless killer, huh? I beg to differ."

At this, Inuyasha let out a warm hearty laugh. It had been so long since he'd had company... a potential friend... and Inuyasha's heart sang joyously with temporary content.

------------------------------------------------------

A small green creature strolled through the forest calmly. His task was simple; keep on the look out for Kisana and warn his friend if she were near. Kisana was not known to be forgiving and she would not hesitate to rip the kappa to bits for helping her brother leave the castle grounds.

The kappa came to a clearing in the forest. A tall majestic figure leaned casually against a tree. "Well?" The beautiful youkai spoke, voice as smooth as silk. Golden eyes turned towards the kappa's bleak black ones.

"There's nothing to report m'lord! All is clear!" The kappa exclaimed enthusiastically, slamming his staff into the ground for emphasis.

"Tell me Jaken, how long have we known eachother?" The youkai asked, running a clawed hand through his long silver hair.

"Well... ah..." The green youkai stammered, not entirely sure why any of this was relevant. He looked up towards the moon as if it held the answer. "Almost five whole centuries, m'lord."

"Then why are you still holding me to that title!" The youkai snapped angrily. For a moment his eyes struggled between three different emotions until they were forced away, making his eyes completely blank, void, and emotionless.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed in panic, inclining his head in a quick bow. "It's just that you're so terrifying when you're on edge!" The kappa reasoned.

Being friends with the inu youkai did have it's perks... there had been many days when they were kids where the kappa was invited inside the castle to take part in family activities and dinners. But when his best friend's parents had died, the inu youkai had closed himself off from most of the world. Jaken had learned to read his friend's emotions from the little things he did, and the fact that Sesshomaru was occasionally running his claws through his hair indicated how nervous he was.

"All we have to do is keep moving." Sesshomaru muttered with determination. "Because I _refuse_ to become a slave to my own sister."

------------------------------------------------------

A small girl screamed as she ran, a pack of vicious wolves hot on her trail. None of this was supposed to happen... she should've been traveling south with her parents and brothers right now...

More tears stung her eyes. That memory was too terrible to bear... what had happened to her family... what should've happened to her.

It was dark and the path she ran was blurred by tears... the human did not see the protruding root in the path. As she tripped over it, she cried out. "Help!"

The girl lay on the ground, waiting to feel the searing pain of sharp teeth tearing at her skin... but it never came. She nervously glanced back to where the wolves were. To her surprise, they were all standing a few feet away from her, growling and snarling anxiously. One wolf bolted, whining and whimpering as it ran the opposite direction. A few more followed suit... and again a few more, until they were all gone.

A soft 'hmph' was heard from behind her, and the small girl whirled around to see what it was. A tall and majestic youkai calmly trode away with a small green imp by his side.

"Hey, wait!" The eight-year-old child cried out, rushing after the two. "You saved me, didn't you? Thank you so much! I thought I was a gonner!" She exclaimed happily. The two youkai gave no notice to her and did not even seem to hear her. "I guess I owe you a life debt, huh? Okay." The human girl nodded, as if making up her mind. "I shall travel with you until this one's debt is repayed!"

"Ningen, do not be foolish. This Sesshomaru has no need of your company." The taller youkai spoke softly, his voice flat and as cold as ice.

Ignoring this statement, the girl exclaimed. "Sesshomaru, huh? That's an interesting name... I like it! And what's your name?" The girl tapped the kappa's shoulder gently.

"I'm Jaken! What's you name?" The green imp answered, happy that he had been noticed. A well aimed fist hit the kappa upside the head.

"Don't speak with it, Jaken." The inu-youkai snarled out quietly.

"This one is Rin!" The girl replied happily. She skipped a bit to keep up with the two, fingering a plain red obi that held together her old, tattered, red kimono.

"I implore you to leave." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"But I want to stay!" Rin cried out unhappily, large brown eyes pleading with Sesshomaru's back.

"I'll lop off your head if you don't leave now." Sesshomaru threatened, hand resting on the hilt of his Tenseiga. The sword couldn't cut, but the girl didn't know that.

"You wouldn't kill me!" Rin exclaimed confidently. "You saved me! And I've very grateful for that!"

"If you're so grateful, then you can repay your debt by going back to wherever it was you came." Sesshomaru was on the verge of loosing what little control he still had. "Don't you have a village to return to? A family?" Sesshomaru snapped, becoming slightly irritated when the child did not reply. Rin stopped dead in her tracks and looked down sadly. Sesshomaru also stopped and turned to really look at the child for the first time. Realization hit him and he quietly muttered. "I see... you are on your own."

"But I don't have to be alone..." Rin explained quietly. "May I stay with you? I know you're not like the other youkai... otherwise, you wouldn't have saved me..."

Sesshomaru sighed, becoming even more irritated. A small part of him wanted to give in and allow the human child to travel with them... humans were insignificant and annoying, but he had always had a soft spot for children. However, he couldn't allow this human to slow him down and so, he used the only tactic he could think of that would undoubtably work.

He bolted in a ball of blue light. Jaken stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hanging wide open. "I can't believe he abandoned me like that! His best friend... Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, running forward. "Wait for me!" The kappa suddenly stopped and turned back to look at the human child. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

The child was slightly confused. "But he ran... he obviously doesn't want me around." She explained softly.

"Don't be ridiculous, ningen. Didn't you see the look in his eyes?" Jaken snapped at her. The kappa sighed. Why was he the only one who could tell exactly what Sesshomaru was thinking or feeling by just looking at him? "Sesshomaru would be happy to have you travel with us... he just needs to get used to the idea first." Jaken turned once again and started running to catch up.

"Well... if you really think it's okay..." The child quickly caught up with the kappa and ran alongside him. A single thought crossed her mind as she ran... _This could get interesting..._ Little did she know just how intersting things were about to get...

------------------------------------------------------

That was a horrible first chapter wasn't it? Anyway, I know it's a bit OOC, and it moved a little too fast and it was kinda choppy... I'm a failure in life! Oh well... it's not my opinion that counts though, I suppose... it's yours! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of it so far! See ya!


	2. The Monster

**Full Summary:** Inuyasha is a vampire sired by Kikyou... But along with his life died his love for the vampiric priestess, turning the hanyou into a bitter killer. A stranger blocks his path... A stunning, mysterious, beautiful, and strangely sexy youkai. With his desire to feed, Inuyasha attacks... and learns more about this being then he ever wanted to know... But with his old love in the way and a vampire slayer hunting him down, how can Inuyasha sustain his love and stay alive long enough to reveal his true feelings towards the cold hearted youkai?

**Warnings:** Explicit yaoi, incest (between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha), a little bit of yuri, very weird pairings, possible lemons, definite limes, AU, character deaths, morbid themes, language, violence, blood... need I say more?

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Sesshomaru, Rin/Jaken, Miroku/Kagura, and Kagome/Kouga (And there are other pairings, but the rest are either old broken love or unrequited love)

**Dictionary:** Ookami: Wolf, Kami: God, Jii-chan: Grandpa, Goshinboku: The Sacred Tree, Nee-chan: Sister, Miko: Priestess, Kusoyaro: Bastard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha!

I apologize if I missed any of the dictionary words... or if I got any of them wrong! Anyway.. here is the second chapter... a little later than expected, but better now then ever, wouldn't you say? Anyway, please tell me what you all think of it, and I will have the third chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you all for your kind reviews... now... read on!

-----------------------------------------

A strong tall ookami prince zipped through the fields, his legs carrying him far and fast. Lately the circle of wolves had been pressuring him to find a mate. After all, what was a tribal leader without a woman and pups? Kouga scowled at the thought. A woman would be nice and all, but was he really ready to settle down?

A howling caught his attention. He turned to his right sharply and ran through the fields and into the forest where the howling was coming from. The call was one of distress. Had his brothers found trouble? Speeding up, the wolf leapt from tree to tree, hoping to speed up the journey.

The wolf came to an abrupt hault in front of a pack of whimpering wolves. Kouga cocked his head to the side in question, to which a bunch of growling replied.

"An inu youkai, eh?" Kouga exclaimed, slightly amused. "Heh. I'll teach that mutt not to bother my brothers on the hunt. Rest assured." Once again, the ookami took off, sniffing the air, following the trail his wolves had come from.

A foreign scent caught his attention. The ookami began to drift away from the trail as curiousity overtook his senses. This scent... it was something he had no comprehension of. It was almost as if what he was sniffing was't a specific item but rather... The ookami shook his head, surprised at his own thoughts. It was almost as if it was magic he was smelling. How was that even possible...!

The wolf came to a sudden hault in a small clearing. In the center stood the bone-eaters well.

-----------------------------------------

"Kami! Did Hojo _really_ ask you out!" A teenage girl with a yellow headband squealed excitedly.

"It's nothing to get excited over, Yuka. He's just another guy." Kagome muttered softly, her finger moved along the rim of her coffee cup in a bored fasion. It was late in the night. Even though she had to get up early the next day to help her grandfather at the shrine, her three closest friends had insisted they hang out for at least an hour. It had now been five hours since they had met up, and Kagome Higurashi was becoming slightly irritated.

"Just another guy!" Eri, a short haired girl exclaimed almost angrily. "Hojo is one of the finest guys at our school. He's kind, mature, loving..." Her voice drifted off.

"And extremely hot!" Ayumi said with a slight giggle as she curled a strand of hair around her finger.

"I don't _care_." Kagome said, exasperated. "He's not my type. Besides, you both know I'm too busy researching the Monster to deal with guys."

Eri gave a soft 'oh' as Yuka muttered, "I forgot about the whole vampire thing."

"Ever since Souta... I won't rest until the Monster is destroyed." Kagome explained, determination shining in her eyes.

"What's the difference," An old couple shuffled past the group and Eri lowered her voice:Between the vampire and the Monster?"

"Vampires aren't evil." Kagome explained impatiently. "The Monster inside is. I'm only looking for the Monster that hurt my family... and Souta... The Monster is a vampire who has no control of their being. Most vampires recently made are the Monster. But the older ones have learned to control the Monster. In fact, older vampires could actually be considered humans if it weren't for the fact that they need blood and are undead."

"But aren't the older ones evil too? Since they need human blood?" Ayumi asked, her voice wavering.

"Most of the older ones feed off blood of already dead humans. But there are some who feast on live humasns."

"So why not just kill them all?" Eri spoke up.

"Because, it's not that simple." Before her friends could ask for an explanation, Kagome stood up with a sigh. "Sorry you guys, but it's late, and Jii-chan will be upset with me if I'm too tired to work. I'll see all of you Monday." The raven-haired girl abruptly swept out of the shop and strolled home.

Kagome sighed with relief as she walked, taking in the view of a full moon on a clear night. She had always felt at home under the stars. She and Souta had always enjoyed sleeping on the roof of the shrine on warm summer nights.

Souta... who was so vibrant and so alive. Nothing ever brought him down. It was exactly what the Monster was drawn towards. Kagome had found that out the hard way.

It had been exactly a year and four months since the Monster had taken her brother's life. She was pretty knowledgeable about vampires, if she did say so herself. She knew most vampires put on an aggresive front but were harmless for the most part. Only few vampires who weren't controlled by the Monster fed off live humans. Those vampires normally attacked the unexpecting and alone. The younger, the better of course. Fresher blood always tasted better. The Monster, or vampires recently made or too weak for self-control, were completely ruled by their hunger. Kagome knew from sheer experience that they fed off humans who were generally happy; which more often then not, tended to be children.

The family shrine seemed to call out to her as Kagome got closer. Her home. She had been living in that shrine since the day she was born. Jii-chan always entertained her and her mother with stories about the shrine and the spirits guarding it, as well as tales of the bone-eaters well and the Goshinboku. Kagome sighed with content. With everything that was going on, school, boys, keeping an image around her friends, and investigating murder cases for possible traces of the Monster, it was good to know she could always return home.

Kagome slowly climbed up the stairs to the shrine. When she reached the top, she gently placed her hand on the sliding door. The wind around her blew ominously, gently incouraging fears to stir. The leaves of trees rustled quietly as if whispering secrets. Kagome quickly withdrew her hand and glanced wildly around her. Had the same Monster who had killed her little brother return to finish the job? Kagome shuddered at the thought.

As much as she enjoyed calling herself an expert on the subject, Kagome had never actually fought the Monster in vampires. She'd never even seen a vampire (save the one that killed her brother). She simply collected information to prepare herself for the day when she would. Truth be told, vampires hardly existed anymore. There were maybe two or three in the heart of Tokyo. But ever since Kagome had taken it upon herself to hunt down the vampire that killed her little brother, her three friends had created an image of something akin to a vampire slayer. The truth however was far from it. Kagome simply researched and prepared for the day when she'd face the vampire that killed her kid brother.

Kagome shook her head sadly. How would she fight the one that took her brother's life if she was frightened by a simple wind? She placed her hand back on the door, fully intending on going in.

"Kagome..." A child's voice called out eerily. The girl froze. She knew that voice. "Nee-chan..."

Kagome slowly walked down the stairs in a daze. "Souta...?"

"Nee-chan..." The voice came from the other side of the shrine. Hesitating a bit, Kagome followed the sound of her brother's voice. "Nee-chan..." Her brother's voice was coming from behind the door that led to the well. The fifteen-year-old slid open the door and stepped inside. "Kagome." The voice whipered from the well. Kagome moved closer towards the well, standing only a foot from it.

"Souta... where are you?" She whispered. Her hope diminished as she peered into the well. It was empty. _'I must've been... hearing things...'_ Sighting, Kagome turned away.

Souta stood directly in front of her. His skin was rotted and his eyes... his white eyes bore into her sightlessly. A small bloody hand reached out, reverently touching his sister's warm hand. Kagome stood frozen to the spot, staring in awe, shock, and terror. "Nee-chan..." Souta whispered. His voice was cracked and barely audible. "You..." Kagome's eyes widened. She knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth. All her terror and guilt came flooding into her. "You let me die... Why...? Why would you? How could you?" The corpse took a step forward, his hand tightened around his sister's.

"I'm..." The girl whispered. "I'm so sorry, Souta."

"I died. You let me die..."

"No... Souta, please..." Kagome's heel hit the well. She hadn't even known she was backing up.

"You killed me." The boy's disfigured rotted lips curled up in a cruel smirk. His hand left his siter's.

"I didn't mean to..." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

The child placed his hand on his sister's stomach. "Of course you didn't." He whispered. He pushed her back forcefully.

Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell. She hit the ground with a soft 'thud'. Kagome sat up slowly. "Souta...?" She called out softly. She stood up and climbed out of the well using the vines. _'Vines?'_ Kagome gasped softly as she stepped out onto the ground. She was outside, surrounded by a forest. Everything was different... except for the well and the Goshinboku.

Kagome glanced around warily, eyes coming to rest on a man. He looked reletively normal... except for the clothes, armor, pointy ears, sword, and... tail... Kagome gasped as the man stepped towards her curiously.

"This can't be real."

-----------------------------------------

Shippo bounced alongside Inuyasha as they walked, trying to keep up. It was midday and the kitsune was simply in awe. "You know, there's still a bunch of things I just don't understand." He exclaimed, tail bobbing as he bounced.

Inuyasha sighed. The kitsune had not once stopped talking since they had started traveling together. The child was inquisitive and curious and it was simply grating on Inuyasha's nerves. "What _do_ you understand?" The hanyou asked in an exasperated tone.

The kitsune froze in mid step. "I don't know..." He muttered quietly, his finger resting on his chin in thought. "Don't vampires normally go 'poof' in sunlight?"

"Mostly." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, then why not you?" Shippo asked, once again bouncing along beside Inuyasha.

"It's because..." Inuyasha drifted off as an old memory surfaced.

_Inuyasha sat high in a tree, picking at a wound he had recently recieved. Some damn youkai had the gall to pick a fight with him simply because he was a hanyou. Inuyasha scowled at the throught. Someday, he would show them all... someday..._

_Two old monks passed under Inuyasha, completely unaware that he was even there._

_"I heard they're hiring the demon slayers to protect Lady Kikyou!" A man with the straw had exclaimed._

_"Makes sense..." The second one muttered. "With all the attacks and attempts on her life lately..." He shook his head sadly. "One would simply have to drain the priestess of all her blood to obtain their greatest wish."_

_"T'is truly frightenting a thing."_

_Inuyasha's dog ears perked up at this information. Their greatest wish? His greatest wish was to become a youkai... a full youkai. If he drained this priestess of all her blood... was it possible for him to become a full youkai?_

_Inuyasha leapt down from his perch and quietly followed the two monks. Not too far from where he'd been relaxing was a small village swarming with farmers, women, and children. _

_Inuyasha crouched low behind a bush as he watched the villagers work and interact with eachother. Unfortunetly, two small children were able to spot him. A three-year-old boy with brown hair and a seven-year-old girl with long raven hair ran towards him, laughing and pointing. Inuyasha's ears fell back against his head as a snarl rippled across his face._

_"Why're you hidin'?" The boy asked, crouching down beside Inuyasha._

_The girl beside him giggled. "Is it a game?"_

_Inuyasha was baffled. Every village he had ever been to, the children had either laughed at him and made fun of him... or, at least they had when he was a child... or they'd become scared of him and run to their parents. But these children, as far as he could tell, were treating him like a normal person._

_"C'mon out from there!" The little boy exclaimed, tugging on Inuyasha's red haori._

_"Ikito! Kara-chan!" A female's voice cried out. The two children's heads snapped up, eyes wildly searching for the owner of the voice._

_"Kikyou-sama!" The little girl, Kara, called out happily. "Look who Ikito found!" _

_"Who exactly did Ikito find?" Kikyou asked, coming closer to the three._

_Inuyasha stood up as he took in the scent of the women. Her scent was intoxicating... smelling of lilacs and earth... a slight scent of death hovered around her, but it was easily covered up with the scent of flowers. As he stood, the sight of the women took his breath away. She was a tall young lady with shining black hair and sparkling brown eyes. Her small smile was friendly and welcoming. For a moment, Inuyasha was lost staring at what he found to be the most beautiful creature ever to exist._

_"I dunno who he is." Ikito spoke softly. Again he tugged on the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori. "What's your name?" The boy stared up with bright blue inquisitive eyes._

_"Ah... Inuyasha." The hanyou replied somewhat hestantly._

_"What type of demon is Yasha-sama?" Ikito asked, his hand still tightly gripping his sleeve. Inuyasha hesitated once more. He was a hanyou... and was ashamed of what he was._

_Obviously sensing Inuyasha's distress, the miko spoke up. "Must you ask such a personal question, Ikito?" She stepped forward and took the boy's small hand and lead him away. "Inuyasha... I invite you to stay in our village for as long as you please. If you need anything, simply find me and ask." The priestess held her other hand out towards Kara. "I believe it is time for you two to return home."_

_"Do we hafta?" Kara whined, taking the miko's hand._

_"I am afraid so." Kikyou turned her head back and glanced at the hanyou. A small smile flitted across her face. Intrigued, Inuyasha took a step towards the miko, a clawed hand reaching out as he-_

"Inuyasha!" The kitsune whined. He hopped up on the hanyou's shoulder.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, irritated at having such a pleasent memory interrupted.

"Why don't you go 'poof' in sunlight?" Shippo snapped back, glaring expectantly at the hanyou.

"Because I was made while in my human form. So right now, only half of me is vampire while the other half is demon." Inuyasha explained with a glum expression. The hanyou stood up. "Now leave me alone."

"Wait! What do you mean your 'human form'?" Shippo questioned as Inuyasha walked off. "Hey! Where're you going!"

"To find something to eat, damn it!"

-----------------------------------------

Rin unhappily trudged through grassy fields, muttering angrily under her breath. Sesshomaru had, for the third time in two days, abandoned her. "That mean..." Rin trailed off, searching for the perfect word to use to describe such a terrible creature. "Meanie." The child gave a slight nod of approval. "That very mean meanie." The girl began to giggle. "The meanest mean menie there is!" She laughed out loud happily. Suddenly she stopped. "I'm supposed to be angry..." She kicked at a tall blade of grass that stood out from the rest. She suddenly gasped. "What a pretty flower!" She reached down for it and plucked it out of the earth. It was a beautiful orange-red hue. The child carefully tucked the stem of the flower behind her ear, the flower resting against her beautiful black hair. She twirled around happily, glancing down at the kimono Jaken had bought for her. There was a stream not too far from the field and Rin dashed towards it enthusiastically. She glanced down at her reflection, admiring how the flower matched perfectly with her newly bought kimono. She would have to remember to thank Jaken once she caught up with him and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru... the girl's thoughts drifted back to that handsome youkai. Unlike a lot of youkai Rin had run into, Sesshomaru was nice... sort of anyway. He certainly wasn't going to harm her, he had made that much clear. And according to Jaken, he really didn't mind having Rin around... even if he _was_ attempting to abandon her. But, he was around... somewhere... just waiting to come to the rescue should she happen to run into trouble. She was sure of it.

A sparkling light caught her eye. It was somewhere off in the distance, in the forest. Rin skipped towards it, hoping to find Sesshomaru where the sparkling light was. It didn't take long to get there... she had already been at the edge of the field. Every once in a while, the sun would shine on the object just right causing a blinding glare. Rin continued towards it, simply in awe. It was rare to find something so shiny and sparkly...

Rin came to a stop in front of a tall tree. Near the top lay whatever it was that was sparkling. Determination shining in her eyes, the human took hold of a branch and began to climb. She continued upward, hand over hand, humming a short tune she had come up with herself while in Sesshomaru's company. Before she knew it, she was at the top. About a foot above her was a beautiful bracelette made of clear sapphire. Intrigued, the child reached up carefully and revrently took the bracelette. Delicately, she shifted the gems between her fingers as she sat on the sturdy branch she had been standing on. The child put on the bracelette and began flicking her wrist, admiring how the bracelette shone in the sunlight. She smiled happily as she began to climb down from the tree, making sure she didn't scrape the bracelette against the trunk and branches of the tree. As she neared the bottom, the child happily bounded from a low hanging branch and landed on the grassy ground. Again, she held her wrist out in front of her face, admiring the find she had made.

A creature stepped out of the bushes from behind her. Rin whirled around and gasped, slightly surprised. "Calm down kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Rin's face relaxed. The face she stared up into resembled that or Sesshomaru's.

"I'm not scared... you remind me of someone I know... and he is very nice!" Rin exclaimed, smiling sweetly up at the hanyou.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question. The hanyou then shook his head. It didn't really concern him. He brushed past the child abruptly. There was no way he'd take on the responsibility of taking care of a _second_ kid. He'd simply ignore her and go about his own way.

"Hey, wait!" Rin cried out, rushing forward. Inuyasha turned around, a look of aggitation crossing his features. "You didn't happen to see a beautiful youkai did you? Or a little green imp about this tall?" The child raised her hand slightly above her head, indicating Jaken's hight. Inuyasha's eyes focused in on the hand... or rather, what lay around the wrist. The hanyou's eyes moved in and out of focus. All emotion drained from his eyes as they turned a deep demonic red and a snarl rippled across his face. Rin took a step back, startled. A murderous look crossed the hanyou's red eyes as he stepped towards the child, growling low in his throat.

Fear overtook the child's senses and she froze up. The vampiric hanyou was no longer his naiive and irritable self. His eyes held no emotion... only that of a desire to kill. Inuyasha slowly raised his claws up in front of his face, prepared to strike the girl down. As the hanyou launched forward, Rin's senses came flooding back to her and she flung herself out of the way. Inuyasha turned and leapt at the girl again. His claws ripped into her cheek causing red droplets to spill from her angelic face.

Rin cried out in fear, stepping backwards and inevitably tripping, landing hard on her bottom. She stared up frightfully as the hanyou advanced and stood directly over her. This was it... this was the end...

A ball of blue light slammed hard into the hanyou, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha sat up rubbing his head. "What the hell?" Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes normal and full of confusion. As the hanyou stood up, a clawed hand shot out and grasped his throat. The owner of the hand slammed Inuyasha up against a tree and a snarling face rested inches from Inuyasha's, noses almost touching. Inuyasha let out a shaky breath, staring into cold golden eyes that resembled his own.

"Vermin." The youkai growled out vehemently, drawing out the word. "I should rip out your worthless heart right here and now for even _looking_ at her." Inuyasha could feel the youkai's breath hit his sensitive skin with each word that was breathed out. Inuyasha glared up angrily at him.

"What the hell are you getting all worked up for? Kusoyaro! Let me go!" Inuyasha tried to wriggle out of the demon's hold, but to no avail.

"My Lord... I don't think he remembers what happened to him..." Rin spoke up, insightful as ever.

"Hmm... indeed." Sesshomaru breathed out, examining Inuyasha with a new found interest. "Nothing but an inu hanyou... Even lower than such... a vampire. He is not even worth bloodying my hands over." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha, losing all interest in the boy. "Consider yourself lucky... Any other would find themselves dead for even speaking to me in such a manner."

Inuyasha growled hatefully at Sesshomaru. "You don't even know who the hell I am and yet you're talking to me like you're better than me."

The demon lord turned away, motioning towards Rin. "We are leaving." He spoke loud enough so the child could hear him.

As the two walked off, Inuyasha growled under his breath. "No... whoever the hell you are, _you're_ the one who's lucky..." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, glaring hatefully at the receding figure. "Anyone else would be _dead_ for speaking to _me _like that. But I guarantee... if we ever meet again... I _will_ kill you." Inuyasha turned away and headed back to where he had left Shippo. The sun was setting and Inuyasha was hungrier and more irritated then when he had left the little kitsune.

Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath as he calmly walked away from Inuyasha. Jaken, who had been clinging onto his friend's fur throughout the encounter with the hanyou, now strolled calmly beside Rin. He glanced up curiously as his friend continued to chuckle under his breath.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama laughing?" Rin asked, whispering in the kappa's ear.

"How should I know?" Jaken snapped irritably at the child.

_'Such an interesting type of creature... I look forward to when we will meet again...'_


End file.
